It Wouldn't Stop Raining
by Michaela Martin
Summary: One shot Luke and Lorelai makeup. Filler while workin on Collide


**A/N: I am at a writer's block at the moment with Collide. Until I have unblocked my imagnination here is my one shot. It is set during Luke and Lorelai's season five breakup, somewhere in bewtween Jews and Chinese Food and So...Good Talk. Enjoy. **

* * *

It had been raining for days now. She hated rain. It was cold and made the entire day seem gross. The rain didn't help her mood any either. It was making her grumpy and cross. Two things she never was. The inn was full of people. Lorelai seemed to have regained her spark. The spark that had been missing since he broke up with her. She continued to tell everyone that she was fone but Lorelai Gilmore was far from fine. No one knew about the sleepless nights she spent alone in her house. No one knew the countless hours she spent crying over losing him. She was hurting but her precious pride refused to yeild. Nothing was going to break this wall she had bulit. One thing could break it but he made it very clear that being with her was too much.

At night she would try to create the curve of his body with pillows and blankets but it didn't do any god. It wasn't the same. She had grown used to falling asleep to the rythmic sounds of his breathing and slight snore. She tried listening to music and watching TV. But it wasn't the same. She needed him.

The bang of pots and pans echoed in the almost empty diner. Luke was lucky that Lane was there to save what few customers he had left. It was getting dangerous to go in. Sadly for Lane Luke was taking out his misery in the burgers, fries, eggs, hash browns, toast and even the coffee. If she wasn't there to drink it then no body could was the logical explaination that Lane clung to. He was miserable. And the rain only made it worse.

Lorelai was walking past the diner and stopped to look in for a moment. They both caught each other's stare and held for what seemed like eternity. Before she could cry Lorelai turned and walked away. She had wanted to go in som badly but she couldn't make herself do it. After Lorelai left the window of the diner Lane heard the banging of the pots and pans.

"This is going to be a long day," she sighed from the counter.

The constant patter of rain outside her window was just about to drive her batty. She couldn't sleep cause the only thing she dreamed of was the one person she wanted to erase completely from her mind. She had dreams of him holding a baby in a rocking chair with her asleep next to him. Mostly the dream that night was a nightmare. She was lost in the mists. They had gone camping. He was supposed to be right in front of her but was no where to be found. She called and called for him but she continued to get more and more lost.

She woke up ina cold sweat. She couldn't take it anymore. Pulling on her pink fuzzy bunny slippers and her tan jacket she took off for the diner. The rain was falling harder than it had eariler and by the time she reached the square she was soaking wet. Reaching above the door frame she felt for the key and unlocked the diner door. The bell sounded her arrival. She went behind the curtain and slowly climbed the stairs. She stared at the door to his apartment. She remebered happier times coming to this door and sadder times. She rapped on the door knowing that it would wake him up.

"Kirk! Remind me to kill you in the morning and to rehide my key in the morning," Luke grumbled still asleep.

He pulled open the door and was shocked awake. He couldn't believe that shewas standingthere in she I Love Lucy pajamas and fuzzy slippers soaking wet.

"If you rehide your key how will I get in if you're not here?" Lorelai asked, not really the question she was wanting toask.

"Lorelai, what are you doing here?" he questioned, pulling her inside.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend that you don't exist because you do.I can't keep pretending that I can erase you from my memory when so many things are reminders of you. I can't keep pretending that I can live normally without you. I can't pretned anymore. I have been pretending for so long now that I'm tired and I can't do it anymore. I can't sleep. I haven't had a full cup of coffee in weeks. You are my one constant. You are my everything. I-I-I love you Luke."

Silently he walks away towards his closet. He pulls out a pair of sweat pants and one of his shirts and hands them to her. "Here put these on. You don't want to get sick."

She went sadly into his bathroom and changed. She came back out and curled into a blanket in the corner of the couch. She was relaxed and at peace. She felt better just being close to him again.

"Luke, say something, please."

He walks over to the couch and kneels in front of her. Taking her hands in his he begins to rub her knuckles lightly. He stares into her eyes. Such beautiful eyes. _How could I have been so stupid to not want to be with this amazing woman everyday of my life? _

Letting his actions speak like he had so many months ago he leaned in and kissed her. He releases her hands and pulls her to him. Picking her up he carries her to his bed. He lies her down and then lies next to her holding her close.

"I love you." Was all she remebered him saying before she fell asleep that night.


End file.
